Conclusion
by Daydream Clouds
Summary: -Oneshot-Conclusion: Ikuto's advice is almsot as perverted as himself.


**AN: **A short drabble.Inspiration from a story that my English teacher told. Criticism is welcomed, flames are not.

**~Disclaimers: **I do not own Shugo Chara.~

**Conclusions**

Doing homework the night before they were due was a bad idea. She concluded.

It was like a bad habit. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't change it. Or maybe it was because she didn't try hard enough.

It didn't matter. What good would it be to wonder about that now? It certainly wouldn't help get her homework done.

She stared at her blank computer screen, searching for the right words to start off the assignment. She sighed. Her homework was to write an essay.

She hated essays. She hated school in general, but she hated Literature the most, mainly because of the essay writing they had to do for class.

"Damn essay." She muttered. She wished that she was cleansing X-eggs again. Guardians had exceptions from Nikaido's homework because of Easter, but ever since things died down, they had to be like normal students and do homework. Not like anything was wrong with being normal, it was just, well, the homework.

Life just isn't fair, Amu concluded as she leaned back into her chair.

"How long should an essay be?" Getting back to the topic at hand, millions of question filled her head. She should've asked Nikaido-sensei at school, but her reputation forbid her to act out of her "cool and spicy" character. How long should an essay be? 2 or 3 pages should be enough…

"Like a miniskirt"

She spun around. There stood Ikuto, leaning against the balcony door. "Yo," he greeted.

Amu felt the heat rush to her face. Her heartbeat was accelerating. She wondered if it was because he was in the same room as her, she quickly pushed that thought away. That was impossible, even though she had some feelings for him, that didn't mean she should feel nervous. Maybe it was the shock from seeing him in her room?

No, that wasn't it. She was already used to Ikuto's nightly visits to her room, seeing him there was not a big surprise. Maybe it was because of what he just said, what was it? Oh yea, an essay is like a mini---

Hold on a minute, did he just give advice to her? On homework nonetheless? Him. The guy who almost always skips school? And what was up with that advice? How can an essay be like a mini- she cut off her train of thought.

"L-l-like a mi-min, what?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Did he really have that much of an affect on her?

He smirked. That aggravating smirk that irked her to no end, yet he looked so cute.

"Is Amu-chan embarrassed?" He stretched out her name, her face flushed to a brighter shade of red.

"That's not it!" She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her face. She absolutely refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blushing.

"I'll say this one more time." He moved closer to her, taking wide strides. "Essays. Are. Like. A. Miniskirt."

Next thing she knew he was right in front of her. His face was so close to hers. She panicked, who wouldn't? A handsome guy right in front of you. So close to you that you could almost kiss him. She shut that last thought out hard. He was handsome, no one could argue about that. Not even the stubborn Amu.

He lowered his face to her ear. She felt her ears turn red. Her face felt like it was on fire. His hot breath trickled her neck, tickling her hair. She involuntarily shuddered. He nibbled her ear. She never knew that her face could feel this hot, but she didn't mind.

"Long enough to cover everything, short enough to be interesting." God, he sounded so sexy, whispering in that husky deep voice that made her want to melt. She shuddered again. Her face must've been bright red.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, a genuine smile spread across his face, and then he was gone.

Amu stared off into space, dazed for a couple of minutes.

Amu blinked, coming back to her senses, her mind reeling back from shock, her cheeks were still flaming red. "That perverted advice actually makes sense." She muttered to herself.

That night, she made another conclusion. Ikuto's advice was almost as perverted as himself.


End file.
